A Bad Boys Bad Girl
by MzHydeHere
Summary: Lucy is delinquent that lives in a prosperous household containing only her Father and maid. She is a senior at a boarding school in Fiore called Fairytail Acadamy always making trouble. But when a playboy, Natsu Dragneel, joins everything changes for the blonde.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hey did you hear? Lucy beat up three guys last night that were bothering her!"

"No way really?! She's so scary!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Hey guys, you talking about Lucy? I heard that she threatened a librarian because she already read all the books in the library, made a huge scene and that she graffitied all over a classroom smashing the windows as well because she 'knew everything that the teacher was teaching already'."

"How the hell does she get away with it?"

"It's only because she's a Heartfillia... Plus they wouldn't expel her anyway, her grades are too high."

«x»

Hey guys so this is just a short snip of a new story that I'm going to write. I want to complete it completely before posting it. I will be continuing my other stories but the chapters might come out slower than normal but please be patient with me because I promise your wait will be a good thing :D If I'm gonna be honest I might possibly get too excited and break my word for waiting for the story to be finished but oh well.

Lucy, the troublemaker, is notorious for being a bad ass a rebel and completely crazy. As Miley Cyrus would say 'she can't be tamed' (Oh I miss those days ?). She's strong, confident, tough and doesn't take crap from anyone. But in her senior year a new boy joins her class named Natsu and rumours immediately start to spread about him. Will Lucy be able to keep her title? Or will her reputation fall and heart soften?

NaLu!

P.S Check out my YouTube Channel MzHydeHere and Instagram account Mz_Hyde_Here to keep ya posted ;)


	2. Chapter 1

_"__Hey did you hear? Lucy beat up three guys last night that were bothering her!__"_

_"__No way really?! She__'__s so scary!__"_

_"__Tell me about it!__"_

_"__Hey guys, you talking about Lucy? I heard that she threatened a librarian because she already read all the books in the library, made a huge scene and also that she graffitied all over a classroom smashing the windows as well because she __'__knew everything that the teacher was teaching already.__'"_

_"__How the hell does she get away with it?__"_

_"__It__'__s only because she__'__s a Heartfilia__…_ _Plus they wouldn__'__t expel her anyway, her grades are too high.__"_

«x»

The sound of the girls gossiping echoed through the school halls as class was just about to start. A not so happy blonde stomped through the halls, bag in hand. She had thigh high black socks with three widely ripped holes in at the top on her right leg. A grey, short skirt, a white shirt hidden by a yellow jumper, a tie hanging underneath her collar also mostly hidden by her jumper and black converses on her feet. She had three ear piercings in her right ear lobe, all studs, and other kinds riding up her ear which consisted of; a ring, a star, a skull and a bird to finish it off. On her other ear it was the same apart from different designs and instead of three piercings on her ear lobe she had one rainbow spike faux ear plug and two small, silver studs on the side.

The intimidating girl continued through the hall whilst people turned to stare whispering to each other. Once she came to her destination she slid open the class door slamming it against the wall.

"I am so freaking pissed off!" She bellowed out in a fierce voice as she plonked herself down at her seat at the back.

"Yeah we can tell…" A brunette sighed back, turning her body round on her chair to face the blonde behind her.

"Shut up Cana! I can't be bothered to take your crap today…" She huffed. Cana shrugged it off and continued reviewing her notes from yesterday.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" A timid voice said coming from the desk next to her.

"Everyone's saying that I only beat up three guys last night. But there were four!" She stated banging her fist on the table in anger.

"I really don't see why that's such a big deal." Cana murmured to herself.

"Well it is," Lucy replied swinging on her chair. "I have a reputation to maintain you know."

"Whatever…" Cana sighed once more. There was silence between the three until the teacher entered the classroom.

"Hello students, welcome back. Now that you are all seniors let's have a fresh start. Which brings us to our next topic, a new student will be entering this year. Please make him feel welcome." Guildarts gestured the new student to come in.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, I hope we get along." He said. Lucy stared out the window, not taking any notice of his introduction. But sighing instead. Wooooww so original, she sarcastically thought to herself.

"Please be seated next to Loke," Mr Clive instructed. The new student made his was to the empty seat whilst inspecting his surroundings, including his classmates, but one thing caught his eye. Whilst everyone else was looking his way one girl, believe it or not, wasn't. He shook it off and sat down in his seat still looking at the girl as the teacher began his lecture. "Alright class today we are going to be discussing the concept of heaven. Is there a heaven? Does a..." He rambled on for about 40 minutes talking about different religions and their views, mainly Christianity, until he heard a smirk from the back of his class where a girl stared out the window. "Ms. Heartfilia might I ask what your opinion is on this topic?" He asked the blonde in the class. She turned her head to look at the teacher.

"My opinion?" She questioned doubting her hearing.

"Yes."

"My opinion is that there is no heaven, nor is there any hell for that matter." She replied bluntly.

"And why is that?" He smirked.

"There are a lot of reasons. Don't get me wrong I believe there used to be a man preaching and spreading his belief around until he was executed. But, a man all around us apparently invisible to the human eye is a bit far fetch don't you think?" Her face covered with a smug grin as she stood up with her eyes closed and hand on her desk. "Heaven is simply a place that people make up in their minds when they die or someone else does so they can convince themselves that they are going to a 'better place'. A world without hatred, jealousy and greed will never happen. We are humans, think realistically here." She opened her eyes looking at Mr Clive.

"Wouldn't you do the same?" A voice interrupted. Her head whipped round to the boy with pink hair.

"What?" She asked looking at his onyx eyes.

"Wouldn't you do the same if you were in that position?" Natsu repeated.

"It depends on the person and whether they can accept the truth or not. Facing reality is a hard thing but I'm not a person who lies to myself. Especially about something that has never been proven but only claimed in a book." Natsu sneered at her reply before the bell rang throughout the classroom.

"Who is that?" He asked Loke, who began collecting his things together, interested in the blonde.

"That's Lucy Heartfillia, and don't even think about it. Sure she's rich, gorgeous and smart but her boyfriends a mega ass. Also her attitude is awful I doubt she can even act like a proper lady, way too troublesome if you ask me."

"What if I like trouble?" Natsu answered staring at the blonde as she walked out the classroom.

"Suit yourself I gotta go. Some girl put a love letter in my locker I gotta meet her. Bye." Natsu acknowledged his goodbye with a wave before attending to his own stuff. He was packing his back when someone with raven coloured hair approached him.

"Damn, you have some balls man. Going up against Heartfillia like that." He said. Natsu looked up. "I'm Gray."

"Natsu." He shook his hand.

"Seeing as you're new wanna eat with me and my friends although the demon you just encountered might be there." Natsu chuckled at his offer and nodded in acceptance.

«x»

Natsu followed Gray, after getting some food, to a tree where a couple of familiar faces from his class sat along with two others he didn't recognise.

"Hey guys," Gray greeted them. "Where's Lucy?"

"Her Dad called her. She had to go to fill in for someone who was supposed to be taking care of all the accounts or something. I don't know, too complicated for me to understand." The bluenette sighed. "So she won't be coming back to school."

"Eh whatever." Gray replied. "Guys this is Natsu if you didn't know. Natsu this is Erza, Cana, Levy, Gajeel and Juvia." Gray introduced me.

«x»

Lucy sat going through all the paperwork, account records and making sure all the sales were correct. Lucy's Father owned a famous, international wide real estate business called Heartfillia inc. and earned millions a year from his work. Therefore it was important to make sure every little detail was correct and since they made hundreds of sales a day they had to have someone there, more or less, every hour of the day. Lucy sighed and rubbed her eyes then looked at her watch. The time was 6:38 she was going to go home soon but first needed to visit her boyfriend.

As soon as the clock hit 7:30 she picked up her bag locked the office door and started walking to her boyfriends. By the time she got there it was 7:54. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer but all she could hear was loud and obnoxious music coming from behind it. She knocked again, harder this time, and the door knob started turning, the door opened followed after a man smoking a cigarette, beer bottle in hand with blonde hair and an eyebrow piercing leaned up against the doorframe.

"Hey babe, how's my little troublemaker?" He asked in a low voice.

"Good thanks can I come in?" She asked.

"'Course." Followed after. Lucy walked through the door into the small kitchen. Her boyfriend followed turning down the blaring out music. "Seeing you in your uniform reminds me of when I was in high school. I'm surprised you still go."

"Yeah well I'm not a drop out like you." Lucy retorted.

"But you look so sexy in it." He leaned his back against the fridge staring at Lucy as she sat on the counter.

"Oh really?" She answered.

"Yeah but you look better with it off." He replied flirtatiously. She chuckled to herself eyeing the bottle in his hand. "Want one?" He asked.

"Oh no thanks I'm fine, don't worry about me." Lucy looked down at the floor breaking contact with him, but she could still see him looking at her through the corner of her eye. This continued for an awkward 10 seconds of silence until he put his beer down and sauntered towards her.

"I can't help it." He said devilishly. He put his arms around Lucy's tiny waist bring her straddled legs closer around him and started kissing her not soon after he could feel Lucy kissing back and wrapping her hands around his neck. After a while of their steamy make out session Lucy broke apart from his lips.

"Hey I gotta go." She interrupted looking down at her watch, which said it was 8:10, not wanting this to go further.

"What, why?" He said kissing down her pale white neck.

"Because I only came here to see you… not for this." She explained out of breath from the kissing.

"Oh c'mon Lucy. You know that's a lie," he laughed not taking her seriously and went in for another kiss.

"No stop it... It's not..." She replied. Turning her head away from him.

"You came here for some attention because your mum can't give it to you anymore." He whispered in her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Lucy pushed him off of her and hopped down to the floor. "I came here because you are my boyfriend! That so hard to believe?" She shouted at him.

"Lucy look I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I was just fucking around."

"As if that is something to be 'fucking around' with asshole!"

"I said I was sorry and you know I didn't mean it. But you can't just come in," he snorted "Turn me on, then leave. That's just not how it goes baby."

"Yeah well that's how it's going today." Lucy replied sternly, picking up her bag as she walked to the door.

"Lucy don't be like this!" He shouted from the kitchen.

"Goodbye Sting!" Lucy answered slamming the door shut. As soon as she got outside she sighed heavily. It was already dark so she caught a taxi and went home.

«x»

"I'm home!" Natsu called out to any of the household who was present.

"Natsu!" A pitter patter of footsteps was heard from upstairs as a small figure came down two steps at a time with a hand skimming the banister to keep her balance. She was fairly short for her age of 13 but still very pretty. Her long blue hair flew in the air as she jumped into her brothers arms.

"Hey Wendy, how's my favourite lil'lady?"

"Good thanks! Dad said he found you a job to help pay the rent." Wendy grinned.

"Already? Where is he?" Natsu asked returning the grin Wendy gave him.

"In the kitchen come on." Wendy grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him through the thin hallway dodging the piles of cardboard boxes that were yet to be unpacked. The kitchen subsequently gave the illusion of being shrunken with three people standing in the small space.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Igneel asked.

"Nothing much, Wendy just told me about how you got me a job today." Natsu stated.

"Well I wouldn't say you've got it yet you have to go to an interview first."

"What's the job for?" Natsu questioned.

"There is a café opposite the convenience store down the road. They need a cook and you're pretty good at cooking so I figured it would be a good job for you to do after school."Igneel answered.

"Sounds decent, what are the shifts like?"

"I think it was Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 4:30pm to 10:00pm then Sunday 10:00am till 3:00pm. I'm pretty sure that's it but I'd check if I were you."

"Sure I'll do it."

"The pays good as well from what I remember too." Igneel informed him.

"Alright, cool."

"Great well now that's sorted out what's for dinner?" Wendy interrupted.

"I don't know, what's for dinner Natsu?" Igneel turned his head to look at Natsu.

"Yeah Natsu! Cook for us!" Wendy begged jumping ecstatically.

"Fine I will, but it'll be a surprise so scram Wendy or else the tickle monster will come and get you!" Natsu teased laughing evilly.

"Ahhh no please have mercy!" Wendy giggled sprinting out the kitchen. Natsu turned around to Igneel. Igneel was tall with broad shoulders and fairly buff arms. He had red, messy hair and stubble down to his chin. He took his cigarette out of his mouth to speak.

"Alright kiddo? How was school?" He asked with a smirk, but a kind one.

"It was good I guess."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really."

"Does anyone know?" Igneel's expression immediately switched to a serious one.

"No, I don't think so."

"Good, you deserve a second chance at life after all." Igneel ruffled Natsu's hair and walked out the door.

Natsu sighed trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere that still remained. "Well time to get to work." Natsu said to himself whilst he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

«x»

A couple of days had passed. Nothing eventful really happened. Lucy's day just consisted of lessons, eating with Levy and Cana, then more lessons and going home. The bell rung throughout the corridor like it usually did, just a normal boring day wasted Lucy thought. She walked out of the main entrance of the school and down the three steps that followed after the glass door. Her head faced down, her eyes concentrating on the can next to her feet she continued to kick when she walked. Some dust consequently catching on her shoe each time. However, soon enough a different persons foot landed on the metal can squashing it purposefully in the action. Lucy lifted her gaze to the person in front of her. The girl who stood obnoxiously proud of her work was known around the school as Angel. Lucy had heard of her, she got into an argument about alcohol with Cana which caused her to moan about how much she despised her for the rest of that day. In fact the majority of the school despised her. She was a teacher's pet who was surprisingly bitchy for her background. The only people Lucy knew of who actually enjoyed her company was her little religious minions the rest just tolerated it.

"Can I help you?" Lucy asked politely as she wasn't in the mood to deal with a pointless cat fight.

"You know I'm so sick and tired of you," Lucy looked in confusion clearly not catching on.

"What?" It seemed as though there was no way of preventing the type of communication she was getting into. So she let out a bit of her agitation in her question.

"You just walk around the school acting like you own everything," What an attention seeker, Lucy thought, making a drama just to entertain her. "Your attitude stinks and the way you wear your uniform is clearly the devils work." Here we go… Lucy rolled her eyes thinking. "I mean all those piercings are the creation of satan. God made you yet you throw everything back in His face by literally punching holes in His art. I know what you said in Mr Clive's class and that was the last straw I've kept this bottled up inside for so long, I really don't like you!" Angel announced.

"Could've guessed that one…" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"How dare you speak of God not only in that formality but also in that way!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, first of all I've never even spoken to you in my life, second if you're a Christian you should know that your so called 'God' gave us free will therefore I can do whatever I wish, third what I said is my opinion which you should respect as I respect yours but hey I'm impressed that you say what you think no matter what." Angel gave her a 'you disgust me' look as Lucy shoved passed her.

"Oh and Angel, be an angel and out that can in the bin God probably doesn't like littering." Lucy turned her head and smiled sweetly at her then walked away.

"You're going straight to hell Lucy Heartfilia!" Angel shouted after her.

"Sucks for you I don't believe in one." She replied back.

"You're lucky that in the bible it says 'leave the presence of a fool, for there you do not meet words of knowledge'."

"I'll thank God in my prayers tonight." Lucy remarked and walked out the gate and got in a black limousine.

Natsu had witnessed the whole scene play out from afar but only hearing what was shouted. He burst out laughing at the pissed off face Angel had plastered on her face. He really wanted to meet this Lucy Heartfilia properly. As in his eyes, she was quite the catch.

«x»

The desk was covered in piled up paper as Lucy continued writing her English essay. Each individual in the class had to pick a book to study, write an essay on etc. The usual boring stuff Lucy thought of it as. She stopped for a second to rest her wrist from the strain of writing for so long. Her handwriting was scruffily inscribed in the lined paper but not so messy that it was unreadable. Her eyes squinted as she looked at her dimly lit lamp, the only source of light in her huge room. She contemplated why she should be wasting her time on such a petty task when she had already done similar things in the past. This brought her onto the task of history. Lucy loved history, but the fact that she had studied the same topic at least some time in the year for 3 years in a row seemed ridiculous to her. The topic she is talking about here is WWII and WWI. Yes it was a big event in history but was it really necessary to go over it again and again. School was about learning new things, right? Seeing your limits and challenging yourself with new things. So how come everything was so easy, so boring? The blonde sighed to herself as she stood up from her chair stretching. "I could be doing so much more interesting stuff in my life then sitting in a chair and listening to a lecture about something I already know…" She mumbled to herself.

Lucy decided to get a snack before re-reading one of her favourite books 1984 by George Orwell. The darkness had overwhelmed the hallways of her home but knowing the, ridiculously large, house like the back of her hand helped her find the way to the kitchen in no time. Suddenly a big crash echoed throughout the marathon of a corridor and as a natural instinct Lucy sped up her pace. But as she neared the door where a golden light slipped a soft crying could be heard if your footsteps were quiet enough. She peeped through the door tucking a section of hair behind her ear that she had predicted to fall in her eyes in the near future. As she glanced into the bright room she studied the surroundings before taking a step inside the room. Lucy sauntered to where the sound of weeping came from. She was led to a maid lying on the floor, which she recognized as a woman who mainly worked for her Father, clutching her ankle.

"Excuse me, but are you okay?" Lucy asked in curiosity. The maid turned her head and paused. She put on a fake smile and wiped her tears from her cheek almost immediately after registering who the young lady before her was.

"Oh, Miss Heartfilia do not worry about me I am fine honestly." She assured in a British accent putting on an act that anyone could see through. The maid had long black hair and bags under hers eyes. She looked like a woman in her mid-forties that was absolutely shattered.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look okay." Lucy pushed on. She felt guilty for the woman, genuinely pitying her. The hours some of the maids worked here was ridiculous to be completely honest. But double-thinking her thought the only people who had taken these jobs, or ones similar, are the ones who are desperate enough to look past the unreasonable and look towards the cheque at the end of the week.

"It's just…" the maid sighed out in defeat. "I'm just so clumsy my skirt caught on one of the pots and everything just came crashing down, well… Including me…" She laughed nervously. "And I was just about to walk to the shop to get your Father's breakfast because I can't tomorrow due to the fact that I have to drop my children off to school. But now that I've messed up my ankle I'm in quite a jiffy." She smiled.

Lucy thought for a minute crossing her arms and leaning against a counter that was behind her clicking her tongue.

"Look, how about I get the chauffeur to drop you home and then I will walk to the shop and get my Father's breakfast." The maid whose tears had dried looked up at Lucy as if she was some hero or an angel sent down from the heavens. The light in the kitchen reflected off the white tiles and onto Lucy's skin.

"Are you sure you'd go through all that trouble just for me?" She asked. Creating a hypothesis in her head that the mistress might just be fooling her.

"Don't worry about me. It's no big deal just go to the chauffeur now and tell him I sent you. Can you walk?" Lucky replied stretching out a hand to help her up to her feet. The black haired woman gladly accepted her offer and stumbled to her feet. She struggled at first but then put her weight on the uninjured foot, thanked Lucy and hobbled off leaning on whatever she could in sight to help her steady herself.

"I swear I'm way too nice sometimes." Lucy huffed out to herself.

Okay so here is the first chapter I just couldn't hold it off I got way too excited, all the other chapters are still in the making so it will be awhile till I update but I just want it to be really good. I wanted this chapter to kind of introduce the majority of the characters (not all of them). I hope you enjoyed it till next time ;)

Btw pleaseee do review so I know I am doing a decent job :D


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy huffed as she was surrounded by three tall, skinny looking guys. 'Oh crap' Lucy thought. It wasn't that she couldn't take them they were complete and utter weaklings. But it was because she recognized the logo that was tattooed on the side of each of their necks. It was the Sabertooth mark. She knew about this gang, it was the gang Sting used to be a part of when he was her age. He had left now but they are still a bad group to run into, one you didn't want to mess with. These guys were nothing to her, the ones in front of them anyway, however she didn't know about the rest. She had knowledge about a couple of the members of Sabertooth and they were strong, people even Lucy might have a little trouble with. She didn't know where they were, they could come out from anywhere and ambush her or the guys that stood before her might call for back up if she beat them up. One wrong move and she was in trouble. The three men had backed her into a wall a couple blocks down from the convenience store. She was in quite the dilemma.

"Hey girly, mind telling us your name?" One of the men said leaning so their faces were a couple centimetres away. He had a black leather jacket on, a white t-shirt underneath, brown messy hair and a silver wrist watch on which Lucy assumed he had stolen earlier that day. She rolled her eyes at his question.

"Well it's definitely not girly…" She mumbled.

"Tryin' to be smart ay?" Another said obnoxiously with the stupidest cockney accent Lucy cringed at the sound of. He had a blue denim jacket it on which had the arms ripped off and also a white top underneath but this time a tank top. He looked absolutely awful Lucy thought.

"Not really…" Lucy muttered to herself again. The guy whose face was centimetres away twitched his head in confusion of what she just said.

"Look you need to speak up girly." Lucy was immediately irritated that he called her that name once more. "Our boss has sent us out to find a girl who matches your description. So you either talk or we're taking you with us." Lucy sighed, trying to keep her agitation in check. "Hey girly I'm talking to you." She scrunched up her face at the nickname. "Girly! Hey girly! Do you think she might be deaf?" He asked the other guys who just shrugged. "Girly! Are you deaf?" Okay that was it, she had enough of that stupid reference to her it was so annoying. "Hello? Girly?" He began waving his hand right in front of her vision aggravating her to the full extent possible. Lucy compressed her eyes in displeasure.

"Idiot! Just 'cause she's deaf don't mean she's blind init!" The one who hadn't spoken yet stated. Now this guy had no hair on his head, a nose piercing resembling a bulls, an oversized black jumper and grey sweatpants. The guy calling her girly turned his face to glare at his idiot of a friend but before he returned his look to the blonde he was met with a fist full off provoked passion and fell straight to the hard concrete floor. 'Screw it' was her last thought before her action commenced.

"Quit calling me girly! It's so annoying! And do you mind having a mint once and a while your breath smells disgusting..."

"Bad move Heartfilia." Suddenly a knife was held to her throat and a man with coal-black hair stood behind her. Lucy's eyes automatically widened at the realization of who it was. She identified his voice well; he was a very good friend of Stings... One of his closest. In fact they considered each other blood brothers, but they all changed after Sting met her. Her, that girl who played such a large part in both Lucy's and Sting's lives.

"Rogue?" She inquired, doubting her own judgement for a second.

"Damn Rogue if you knew it was her you could've told us instead of us wasting our time like that." One of the guys whom she recognized from earlier said in a pissed off tone.

"Where is Sting, Heartfilia?" Rogue questioned in a stern, threatening voice.

"None of your god damn business asshole!" Lucy replied back in confidence. A small moan was heard from the floor where the guy, Lucy had previously socked in the face, lied. She snickered to herself in amusement seeing him struggle.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time… Where is Sting?" He held the knife closer to her neck, piercing it slightly, drawing blood. Lucy didn't answer. Rogue took notice of her silence, removed his knife from her neck and cut her cheek. Blood automatically began pouring down from the fairly deep wound as she flinched at the sharp pain that caught her off guard. Straight after, Rogue kneed her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her as she fell to the floor. Lucy was determined not to give him the pleasure of hurting her, so instead she kept her composure and a hard expression on her face.

"Go to hell, Rogue." She managed to say through gritted teeth. She shut the eye above where the knife had slashed her, twitching the skin around her cheek bone as it stung.

"I can assure you he'll be there in a couple of seconds if he doesn't leave." A harsh voice menacingly cautioned. Lucy looked up to see a guy, standing tall, hands in pockets a cruel expression on his face that seemed to stand no mercy. He wore black jeans, a dark red top, a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck and black converses. He lifted his leg and kicked the guy with the stupid accent right in the face, knocking him completely out, like it was nothing. He stepped forward so that the little light there was, lit his face. 'Pink hair' was all Lucy could think of as she stared up at the being.

"Salamander." Rogue turned his body so his back was facing the blonde. Almost blocking the whole of her view with the heels of his feet as she lay on her front.

"It's been awhile since I've been referred to as that." He sighed.

"S-Salamander?! No fucking way I'm out of here man." The guy Lucy had punched, who was finally standing, nervously remarked in realisation before attempting to run away. However his effort was gone to waste. The pinkette grabbed him by the collar holding him high with just one arm as if he was as light as a feather. The man being retained chattered his teeth as he looked fearfully into the compassionless onyx eyes of the male who held him in his grip.

"Who said you could leave huh?" The one known as 'Salamander' hissed, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. "Fucking coward." He added looking him in the eye as the one he alleged as a coward broke out in a petrified sweat. But the bitter look on the intimidating man's face started crumbling away into an amused one. He dropped the messy brunette to the floor and burst out laughing. "Ahahaha!" He cried clutching his stomach as he howled. Lucy looked at the man in bewilderment. Was this all just a joke to him? What the hell was his problem? "I-I'm sorry but your face just then, it was, it was priceless! Ahahaha!" The now free man looked as if he was about to wet himself. Still solidified from the fright that continued to creep through his veins. The man stumbled to his feet and sprinted away as if his life was in danger. "Haven't seen that look in a while sorry I couldn't help it." He sighed, recovering from his laughter drying the small tears at the corners of his eyes.

"What do you want Salamander?" Rogue questioned impatiently.

"Leave her alone Rogue." His arms crossed covering his chest as if he was scolding a little kid.

"Well it sucks that it aint none of your business doesn't it?" Rogue retorted with a smirk.

—

"Alright we'll contact you and let you know tomorrow." The shopkeeper opened up the door and Natsu shook his hand.

"Okay thank you, bye, have a nice evening!" Natsu walked through the door sighing once it closed. He took out his phone from his pocket, dialled Igneels number and raised the mobile to his ear. After a couple rings a familiar voice came from the other end with a greeting.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Natsu."

"Oh hey son, how'd the interview go?"

"I'm almost positive that I got the job! But do you think you could come pick me up? It's pretty late." Natsu walked along a small pavement that lied parallel to a deserted road. Dim, yellow glows came from the street lamps above him. Illuminating the cracks which as children we'd dodge due to the old silly rhyme we learned in nursery.

"I would if I could but I can't, I'm still stuck at work sorry."

"It's fine don't worry about it. I'll walk home." Natsu replied.

"Okay, well I'll see you at home then. Stay safe, bye."

"Bye." Natsu put the phone down. Hands in his pockets. He walked down the lonely pavement that was almost desolated because of the time of night it was and the day, Thursday. Plus, it wasn't like there were any clubs along this street so there was no need for it to be that populated in the evening. Not many diners either. It was mainly just small apartments and an empty convenience story Natsu had recently passed. It was quiet, yet comforting in a way. All you could hear was the distance honks and engines of cars from a bustling road far but not too far. The faint noise of TV's in the homes all around him or the buzzing of the street lights. However that quietness made it easy to hear a conversation in the near distance.

"None of your god damn business asshole!" It was a girl's voice, one which he seemed to recognize. He began jogging towards the scene.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time… Where is Sting?" He heard a deep voice say in a threatening tone. He turned a corner to see three guys ganging up on someone but he couldn't quite make out their identity. He leisurely moved towards them surprised that he went unnoticed. He walked slower and slower as he neared the performance like a Ritardando in a symphony, gradually reaching its final peak full of anticipation and excitement. He crossed the street diagonally to get to some sort of ally way they were tucked away in.

"Go to hell Rogue." 'Rogue? Oh crap.' Natsu stopped for a minute in thought. No, scratch that, it was as if he was procrastinating. He stared at the concrete floor frozen. But was soon broken from the trance when a sound of a person hitting the floor was heard. He looked up immediately and saw a blonde haired girl lying on the floor. Her cheek was bleeding, a deep cut was struck through it. He shook of his hesitancy and entered the scene as flush of both adrenaline and angst coursed through his veins.

—

Rogue remained silent, but kept his gaze on Natsu causing Natsu to return back the stare. Lucy rolled her eyes, she was sick of this. People, meaning girls, had been going on about this Natsu Dragneel since he got here and she was fed up. Although she definitely didn't expect him to be like this, not at all. Lucy thought he would be some player getting all the girls like Loke. But she didn't have time for their pathetic dialogue. She stood up on her feet put her thumb to the cut on her cheek to see how bad it was. 'Meh' she thought. With a grin on her face she ran up the wall, jumped, twisting in the air and kicked Rogue in the centre of his back forcing him to fall face first with her standing on his back.

"Enough of this 'I'm the alpha male' shit. C'mon pinky let's go before the rest of his buddies show up." Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and started running towards the convenience store, seeing as she still hadn't gotten what she needed yet.

Once they reached the glowing light which shone through the windows of the shop. They entered both in silence. Not saying a word. Natsu followed Lucy up and down the aisles of the small establishment just on the outskirts of the centre town they lived near too. Lucy collected the items she needed that the maid listed for her before she left. Paid and stepped through the gliding doors of the store. They continued walking next to other without conversation until they were further away from the small little business. As they turned a corner Lucy swiftly turned around grabbed the collar of Natsu's t-shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"Damn blondie, someone's a bit eager." Natsu teasingly said. The one he referred to as 'blondie' ignored his comment and carried on with her interrogation like actions.

"You have some questions to answer 1. How do you know Rogue? 2. Who the hell is salamander? And 3. Where the fuck did you learn to fight like that?"

"Hey I just saved your life and you're already bombarding me with your inquiries. Do I even get a thank you?" Natsu responded.

"I didn't need any help back there I could've have handled that perfectly fine. If you didn't realise I'm not some damsel in distress!" Lucy argued back.

"Yeah you looked so damn strong lying on the floor." He smirked. Lucy gripped his t-shirt tighter as rage grew inside her.

"Urgh you're so annoying all the girls at school have been all over you ever since you got here. But honestly I don't see what's so great about you…" She mumbled the last part looking towards the ground. Natsu cracked a smile. She truly was something else entirely, and he liked it. However, at the back of his mind a fragment of fear prodded at his consciousness. What if this little fight got out? What if she shared the information which she included in her question, initiating it to circulate around the school leading to rumours and God knows what. There was a reason he moved to this town and he was definitely not going to put all of his Fathers hard work to waste. But persuasion is one of his specialities; it is times like these that his speciality becomes useful.

"And also if you didn't know my name is Lucy not blondie." She added.

"Look blondie,"

"Lucy,"

"Lucy,"

"Finally, Thank you…" The female huffed.

"I can see that you clearly do not want this little incident to get out so I think we can come to a compromise." Natsu suggested. He thought that if she wouldn't tell anyone about the fact he had saved her then surely she would not mention anything she had heard from him and Rogue's conversation. Otherwise people would most likely ask how she stumbled across this knowledge.

"What kind of compromise?" Lucy further questioned letting go of his collar, setting him free.

"A compromise in which I will keep my mouth shut as long as you do me a favour." He answered.

"Depends what the favour is," a smirk painted the males face as he placed a finger beneath the blondes dainty chin rising her eyes so they were gazing into his.

"Let me kiss you."

—

The hall was filled with students of Lucy's class preparing themselves for their next lesson. PE. They were all dressed similarly, the same white polo-shirts, which were completely plain, apart from the Fairytail logo in the top left corner stitched on in golden glistening thread. They guys had black baggy shorts on and the girls' bottoms were tight black track shorts. There were rules in PE; all hair that draped over the ridge of the ear had to be out of the students faces entirely or securely tied up. Lucy had hers in a messy slinky-like bun, Cana's chocolate brown locks in a high pony tail, Levy's mildly short yet charming blue hair was also messily tied back in a low, loose bun.

"Urgh just look at him." Lucy moaned as she stretched.

"Who?" Levy asked innocently.

"Natsu fucking Dragneel!" She replied.

"I've met him before he seems nice." Levy offered her opinion but unfortunately it was shut down almost automatically.

"I beg to differ. He's so annoying that stupidly handsome face, his perfectly structured body, everything about him is so irritating. Including that adorable toothy grin he always pulls, so freaking annoying..." Cana and Levy looked at each other in confusion. The words their good friend was saying completely disagreed with the pissed off tone of them. But as Cana and Levy continued their stare to find the solution. Cana noticed Levy's face light up in excitement and joy as she started jumping up and down in happiness.

"Lucy has a crush!" The book lover shrieked.

"No I do not! Besides I have a boyfriend remember." She denied in disgust.

"Who's a complete dickhead who doesn't deserve you might I add in." Cana commented. Lucy looked towards the floor hurt at Cana's sentence. She didn't even know any of it. The truth that is. Cana noticed her sudden dismal expression and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lucy that was wrong of me to say…" The brunette apologized. Levy gulped at the atmosphere following Lucy's eyes to the ground.

"It's okay Cana don't worry about it." Lucy replied.

A whistle was loudly blown as all the students attention was grasped, jogging over to the sounds origin.

"Alright guys this terms module of PE is basketball and today we will be focusing on passing," the Australian Physical education teacher, Scorpio, began. "Which is in fact the throwing and catching part for some idiots who need me to spell it out for them, Gray I'm talking to you specifically." A burst of laughter cried out from the guys around Gray.

"Shut your mouths guys or I'll shut them for you! That is so not funny coach!" Gray responded as an echo of shy giggles from the majority of girls broke out. Apart from Lucy and Cana who rolled their eyes leaving Levy, the only one out of them, smiling in delight.

"I will put you in groups of three's and you should have covered all the rules of basketball last year. One person will be a defender marking the attacker and the other will be the other attacker trying to pass the ball to their teammate, it is the defenders job to stop this action do I make myself clear?" The coach continued. He looked over his entire student's one in particular catching his eye. "Gray, do you understand?" Laughter erupted throughout the students once more.

"Damn coach you're so hilarious." Gray stated sarcastically his arms folded across his chest.

"Thanks, I try. Now your groups…"

"You have got to be kidding me… I had to be with you of all people." Lucy groaned looking into the eyes of a tall pinkette that gazed down at her.

"That hurt princess." Natsu spoke in a fake upset voice like a little baby.

"Erm guys I'll just umm go and get the ball…" Eugene, Lucy's other group member, said quietly before running off. Eugene was very skinny, weak and short, fragile is a word to sum him up. He was known throughout Fairytail for his amazing skill and ability for Technology. Due to the fact that his mind became alive when a screen stood before it, an escape for him. However, sport was definitely something he could not call a talent. He was always picked last for everything when it came down to something physical. Lucy always felt bad for him in those situations. But her competitive personality tended to override that guilt imbedded in her heart as she refused to be on a team of losers and Eugene, for a matter of fact, was a loser when it was PE. Therefore Lucy still never chose him when given the chance or opportunity in this subject.

"C'mon I bet you actually like me, I bet the love you have for me that's kept hidden inside of you is tearing you apart." Natsu provoked her.

"Oh please the only thing tearing me up is the hatred I have for your presence." She rolled her eyes. Before she knew it she could feel the presence of someone next to her and an arm round her side.

"Damn Luce you're breaking my heart." He whispered into her ear then softly kissed her cheek. Lucy's face became completely red from blushing. Natsu noticed and smirked. "Never thought the almighty Heartfilia could blush."

"S-s-shutup idiot!" She angrily shouted at him pushing him away.

"Hey guys I've got the ball!" Eugene enthusiastically spoke without knowledge of the atmosphere that surrounded him.

Natsu and all the guys were getting changed out of there sweaty sports kit. The male couldn't stop snickering to himself quietly at the thought of Lucy's blushing face and how cute she was.

"Hey Natsu?" Gray said gaining Natsu's attention.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied.

"What's up with you and Heartfilia?" Natsu paused at Gray's question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's up with you two? Don't tell me you have a thing for her. She has a boyfriend remember." Gray stated.

"Nothing's up between us and yeah I know." Natsu answered.

"Alright, man. Seeya later." Gray left the locker rooms where deodorants lingered in the air. Leaving Natsu to himself. Right, she has a boyfriend…

—

Lucy returned back from school and lay on her bed tossing and turning out of frustration. She couldn't think or doing anything he just kept popping up in her mind, mostly because of last night…

"Let me kiss you." Lucy laughed a bit at first thinking it was just some stupid joke but Natsu's expression deceased the possibility of that assumption.

"Hell no!" Lucy shouted at him in realisation of his seriousness.

"Wow I wonder how fast your reputation will collapse when everyone finds out you had to be saved by moi." Natsu threatened, slowly walking away into the night waiting for a comment from her.

"You wouldn't dare." After a couple of steps, putting a good 2 metres between them, he stopped. Then stared up at the starry night sky admiring the full moon which shimmered its exquisite radiance, lighting up the darkness of the nightfall before turning around to reply.

"What do I have to lose?" He rhetorically asked, looking at her nonchalantly. Lucy sighed.

"Natsu I have a boyfriend... I refuse to cheat on him." Lucy reasoned.

"It's only cheating if you kiss back." He bluntly stated sauntering back her as the words he spoke rang through Lucy's mind. He neared closer and closer as Lucy gulped in uneasiness. She stepped back but hit the wall behind her. Natsu pinned her wrists above her head with one hand the other held her waist in his grasp. He had a look of lust in his eyes as his lips gently touched hers teasingly. Lucy's breath was shaky, her stomach filled with nerves couldn't he just get it over and done with?! Natsu gazed into her anxious brown eyes and smirked taking her by surprise as he captured her lips in his. Lucy cooperated with his lips but that was all, keeping the picture of Sting. She felt like she could stay there forever, something inside her wished she could but a lucy new that couldn't happen. After all, what about Sting, she couldn't just leave him, not in the state he's in. She would probably end up being with Sting forever. Fate is a funny thing she thought. You can't escape your fate - it's inescapable. As their lips parted Lucy opened her eyes to be met with Natsu's. He had a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Make sure that cut gets treated by tomorrow," he kissed her neck softly and gently "I'd hate to see it get infected, sweet cheeks." He flirtatiously spoke. "Goodnight, sweet dreams sugar." He said before releasing Lucy's arms and walking home. The female couldn't quite describe the feeling inside her she was scared, upset, filled with angst and could just break down crying for no reason. Everything was too much. But what even was everything? How is it that she couldn't understand her own feelings? Why did it all have to start cracking now?

Flash Back Ended

She huffed in annoyance as she sat up, a knock on the door sounded and a "Come in." from the blonde followed.

"Your Father is back, please dress nicely for he has business guests and then come downstairs." One of the maid's informed before leaving the room. Oh yeah today is Friday.

—

Chapter 2 ended :D

Eugene is just some random character I made up idek #eugeneisbae

Please reviewwwwwwwww

I'll probably start updating this story more cuz the winter holidays are coming yayyyy Christmas! Might do a cheeky Christmas Nalu One-shot what do y'all think?


End file.
